


Don't be nervous

by Hotgitay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jake sees his daughter in her wedding dress for the first time





	Don't be nervous

“You are so beautiful” Jake stares in disbelief at the sight of his daughter in her wedding dress 

Veronica was wearing a slinky figure-hugging mermaid gown that fit her like a glove her black hair hung down in loose ringlet curls light makeup light mauve lipstick grey brown eye shadow 

“I’m so nervous” Veronica said as she looked over at her father anxiously 

“Don’t be nervous” Jake reassured his daughter trying to soothe her nerves 

 

At times Jake couldn’t believe that he was even a father he always feared he’d be a screw up like his dad was because he had some serious daddy issues from his own messed up childhood 

 

 

“Oh yeah we’ve still got it,” Jake told his wife  
Amy was helping their daughter with her Veil 

Amy stopped for a few seconds to look over at her husband “We sure do and your butt is still the bomb”

Veronica laughed when she heard her mother tell that to her father “You two are the best parents a girl could ever wish for!”


End file.
